nightclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Roboflight/some holiday anticipation!
ok y'all so I'm just going to start this blog by stating that I'm back as the 'manager' of nc which means I really don’t' do anything except oversee the organization of this place because I'm an organization freak woops. Now the real purpose of this blog is to bring forth some excitement and anticipation in y'all for winter on NightClan, get some ideas and just give you guys a heads up so you'll have time to prepare for the wonderousness of it all! So, as wintertime rolls in, this year we will be having some huge winter events and you shall be able to feel the holiday spirit all across the wiki! We're planning a makeover, contests, blogs, and more! By the beginning of December most of the winter interies shall be set up! Now, before we rush off into a frenzy to winter up this place, I just thought i should give you guys my list of what shall be taking place on NC. Keep in mind that nothing is official and IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS FOR HEAVENS SAKE PLEASE GIVE THEM TO ME YOUR IDEAS WILL BE SO SO APPRECIATED but, for now, this is what your swaggy admin(roboflight) and your perfect admin whom none of you appreciate enough(rainsplash987) have come up with so far: HOLIDAY IDEAS: 1. Makeoverthe wikia so it looks set for holiday season!would be done by me and with some help from my partner Brighty c: 2. holiday songs on radiosaidwould probably do some holiday coding here and rainy would likely be in charge of the songs although she’s already busy so any staff member who knows how to change the songs could be responsible for this 3. organize snowball fightcould do this on an RP thread and it would be a big organized fun event!would probably be organized by Rainy 4. newspaperedition of the nightly that would be winter themedof the staff would get together to organize this This newspaper would include: *short story competitionwinter spirit of course *poetry competitionwinter spirit *picture competitionon the wikia *cat competitionwould come up with cats which they would submit on the blog and whichever we felt best conveyed the winter theme would win and get to have their cat because an actual member of NC. 5. A new RP place[mistletoe, perhaps? Maybe two news RPing places?can be made by any staff member who has the time 6. Community talksorder to keep drama further away and bring the wiki closer together every week we could have a community blog where the wiki could discuss about happy subjects(random or wiki related)was thinking that for this one we could rotate and have a different staff member make the blog every week(and maybe some weeks we could have specials where a user might make one!) 7. New chat emotionsrelated of course!thinking for this one we can make a blog on which people can post winter-related pictures and any staff member would be able to put them up 8. Another RPing contestthe last one Firey hadbe hosted by Firey again So I want your THOUGHTS, SUGGESTION and ANY OTHER IDEAS we need your help and contributions if we want to make this possible so pile us up with what you want to see this holiday season on NightClan! Category:Blog posts